


lets just take the stairs instead

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Elevator AU, Fluff, M/M, and hyunwoo comforts him, enjoy my babes, hyungwon's scared, i feel like i did it quite cutely, i have a friend like this and, i hope its cute, so itS PRETTY CUTE, well tadaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon’s scared of elevators and Hyunwoo helps him through it.





	lets just take the stairs instead

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIII i hope u had a fun eid if u do celebrate eid !!!!! 
> 
> also, i got a new twitter account since my last one got locked hm bummer but u can be my friend over there! i think its impressive to say that everyone who's slid into my dms are now my friends. shoutout to u!!!! i accept all sorts of affection I REALLY DO i'm an attention whore who hogs ur attention and devotion and affection L O V E M E 
> 
> OKAY ENJOY THIS RANDOM ONESHOT LOL!

Hyungwon was running late.

It wasn’t that out of the ordinary, and it wasn’t like his friend—or boss—Minhyuk, would actually care all that much, but still, with his mess of a hair as the faded pink is turning into a quite weird colour especially with his roots returning back to it’s original colour, he rushed his way in order to not get anymore shit from his friend.

Minhyuk loved to give Hyungwon grief over the fact that the long-legged man was late to just about everything he was committed to, whether it be a meeting, a lunch date, or even his own goddamn birthday celebration. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t hear the alarm and his roommate, Kihyun got tired of having to wake him up every single day. And so, Hyungwon decided to make the split-decision of taking the elevator.

He almost never took elevators. Not to get to his office on the tenth floor, nor his flat on the seventh. Due to his claustrophobia and extreme agoraphobia, Hyungwon and elevators simply didn’t mix. 

But he was late, so he walked onto the elevator, attempting to seem as confident as possible as he walked into the death box, nodding kindly at the only other person residing in the elevator. 

“Floor?” The man drawls lowly, and Hyungwon’s eyes perk up, settling themselves on the Adonis standing in front of him. The guy’s definitely not normal looking—but in a good way. He’s got short, brown hair and a simple white shirt with a navy blue tie that’s a bit shorter than other ties. They’re the same height, Hyungwon thinks but he’s got shorter legs than Hyungwon does. He also lets his gaze linger on his small mouth—maybe too long of a linger—but they’re wet, pink and pouty, and he spots the remnants of an unshaved face but the pink-haired forces himself to look away. With his uneven roots, how dare he insult another person, another beautiful person at that. And it’s weird to stare.

“Oh, uh, 10. Thanks.” He mumbles, feeling idiotic. The man gives him a small smile, making him look at how those plump lips suddenly disappear and a thin line of the cutest smile Hyungwon’s ever seen appears. He looks away and his face reddens darkly. Is it normal for a man like him to look as cute as that?

At least he’s distracted by the cute man to think about how he’s actually going on the elevator. The doors close then, clicking shut lightly, sealing Hyungwon’s decision. The sweaty palms start immediately, but he was expecting that. He hates elevators, he hates them. They’re terrifying and awful, but he knew that when he stepped on. He’s just going to take a few deep breaths, wipe his hands (subtly, Hyungwon, remember, there’s a cute guy nearby), and calm down. 

He opens his eyes, determined.

Then the elevator stops, along with Hyungwon’s heart. 

There’s a silence, and Hyungwon looks over at the other man, wondering if this is just some kind of fucked up nightmare where he’s going to make a fool out of himself in front of this incredibly attractive man. The guy looks just as surprised as Hyungwon, although maybe a bit less horrified as he lets out a relaxed. “Uh oh.” 

Hyungwon’s eyes are wide as saucers, staring at the elevator doors as if they were just pranking him, but the silence doesn’t stay for long. The man next to him is ringing that little bell button once, twice and then jams his fingers on it until someone answers. Hyungwon’s freaking out in his mind as he watches him press onto the button—that button that he never ever wanted to even think about using.

The guy is so calm and collected as he speaks with whoever’s on the other line, and Hyungwon barely even registers himself sliding down the cold metal of the wall. He holds his knees close to his chest, making his long legs disappear as he crosses his feet and tangles his own fingers together, doing his best to calm down and not have a full-blown panic attack with a stranger. 

“Hey, it’s alright. They’re going to get us out of here.” The guy says, deep voice in full effect. Hyungwon looks up briefly, still somewhat dazed at the fact that this was actually happening. Thankfully, the man doesn’t look like a dick. He simply bends down to squat near Hyungwon, resting on the balls of his feet neatly. “Are you alright?” He asks when he gets no response. 

Hyungwon decides that if any time was a good time to tell his new partner in misery, this would be it. “I’ve got really bad claustrophobia. And this is not good. Not good at all.” He warns, sentence short and breaths shorter. He’s beginning to freak out. 

Brown eyes widen and jaw on the floor, surprise and shock obviously written on the man’s face as he changes from squatting to sitting, taking Hyungwon’s sweaty, shaking hands into his own. Surprised by the act, Hyungwon’s eyes pop open once more and he jolts forward. 

“I’m just–” He tries, but the words get torn away from him as a loud noise rings through the elevator shaft. An unintentional squeak leaves his mouth and although he probably should be embarrassed, he’s too busy curling in on himself, hands gripping his already mess of a hair tightly and whimpering pitifully. His heart is pounding and his chest is tightening and he can feel his breaths become constricted and painful.

He feels hesitant hands touching at his arms and feels the need to flinch away, but the hands don’t let him. There’s a soothing voice in his ear and a warmth against his cheek, assuring him that it’s alright. Hyungwon knows he’s rambling something like “we’re gonna die,” and “shit, shit, no,” but the voice doesn’t discontinue the smooth talk, but additionally rubs his back and it takes Hyungwon a minute, but he realizes that he’s basically in the terribly attractive man’s lap.

His cheek is pressed against the broad, covered shoulder of the man and his legs are looped around his waist, but at least he’s not completely on top of the brunette. He feels like a kid as his eyes tear up a bit, absolutely terrified and a bit embarrassed as well. 

“My name is Hyunwoo. Son Hyunwoo.” The man says, completely out of the blue. “I’m 26 years old, I’m an only child and I live with my parents and grandma. I love dancing, but my family has been nagging me to get a real job and well I’m trying to. I am—or was—on my way to interview with this guy on the tenth floor. I really like kimchi stew with pork in it and that’s one of the best things in life.” Hyunwoo rambles and Hyungwon pulls back, looking at him with a confused face. He didn’t ask for such information, or life story. This man, or Hyunwoo, simply shrugs at him, nudging Hyungwon’s knees with his. “You?”

Hyungwon lets out a shaky breath, “My name is Chae Hyungwon.” He begins awkwardly, stammering slightly. “I’m 24, I’ve got a brother and yes, parents. I actually really like dancing too, so, that’s nice to know you like dancing. Got a friend here. On the tenth floor. Meeting Minhyuk for lunch, he’s my boss, actually but yeah. I never take elevators but I was late today.” He says wobbly, voice still low and his hands twitching accordingly.

The brunette boy arches a nicely shaped eyebrow at Hyungwon and smirks. “Lee Minhyuk?” At Hyungwon’s delayed nod, Hyunwoo furrows his brows in confusion. “I don’t think you’re late though, I was supposed to be interviewed by him about…5 minutes ago.” He elaborates, making Hyungwon roll his eyes. 

“Of course, Minhyuk.” He mutters—a bit calmer now that his mind isn’t just about being stuck in the elevator—laughing lightly as the other man joins in. They’re making eye contact now, and Hyungwon’s heart doesn’t actually feel like it’s going to explode out of his chest. 

They look at each other for another quick minute before Hyunwoo turns his head to look at his watch. Hyungwon looks away too, trying to pretend as if he wasn’t just staring at this stranger’s lips for the third time that day.

What he’s really not expecting is for the stranger—for Hyunwoo—to look back at him with a determined look, before grabbing Hyungwon’s face in his hands.

Hyunwoo opens his mouth, ready to say something else, when another loud, noise resonances throughout the elevator. Instantly, they’re back in one another’s arms—well, Hyungwon hiding his face in Hyunwoo’s chest and the brunette has the decency to allow him, holding his head close. 

Then the doors open. 

There’s a bit of a crowd, including firemen and policemen, and of course, Lee Minhyuk too. The two boys separate, Hyungwon embarrassed and Hyunwoo a bit flustered, before they get up from their places on the ground. 

They walk off the elevator together and try their best to answer questions from the firemen as best they can before being relieved. That’s when the real trouble, meaning Minhyuk, comes in.

“So…. I see you made a new friend in your little elevator stay.” Minhyuk teases lightly and Hyungwon reddens, glaring harshly at the opposing blond-haired man. 

“My little friend, a.k.a. your 2 o’clock interview.” Hyungwon interjects. “You remember, the interview that you planned at the same time of our lunch?” He reminds, eyes twinkling maliciously as Minhyuk’s smile disappears instantly. 

“Oh, yeah.” He mutters, scratching the back of his neck a bit awkwardly before shaking it off, offering a hand to Hyunwoo good-naturedly. “Well, hello, then, Mr. Son, how about we get that interview going right now?”

Hyunwoo smiles nervously, shaking Minhyuk’s hand, “Alright, as long as you’re okay?” He pushes, looking at Hyungwon directly and the younger guy nods, a bit shy feeling. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Thank you, Hyunwoo, really. For everything.” He professes and Hyunwoo shrugs. 

“Of course, Hyungwon.” He answers and the two stare at one another before Minhyuk objects. 

“Alright, lover-boy, let’s go. See you at work tomorrow Hyungwon, yeah?” He says irritably and Hyungwon shakes his head before smiling at Hyunwoo and walking out of the building without another word, taking the stairs now. 

Hyunwoo knows right then and there that he hasgot to get this job. 

 

* * *

 

“No, Hyungwon, we haven’t made a decision yet.” Minhyuk groans, rubbing at his temple as the younger man asks him the same question yet again. 

Hyungwon’s lower lip juts out, “But…” He whines and Minhyuk rolls his eyes. 

“But you like him, yeah, I know. Why don’t you just go out and find him? Why do I have to be the matchmaker?” Minhyuk asks, sitting back in his chair and kicking his feet up against his desk. 

“Because I don’t know where he is and because you’re the reason we met in the first place. Give him the job.” Hyungwon demands. “Or I’ll quit.” 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes again at his friend’s attitude. “You’re such a brat.” 

“Call him, asshead!” Hyungwon yells as he leaves Hyungwon’s office. 

Minhyuk sighs, grabbing his cell and ringing up the number that Hyunwoo had written on his application. He had a good reputation, and the interview went well. And he didn’t really interview anybody else because he kept forgetting.

And yeah, Minhyuk knows exactly what’s going to happen the second that he calls Hyunwoo, offers him the job, and the first thing the older man says is, “And… Hyungwon still works there, right?” 

After giving him confirmation, Minhyuk hangs up. Wow, they’re so fucking screwed.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo’s first day is on a Thursday.

Hyungwon didn’t even know that Minhyuk had actually called, but he sees the man from afar, ironically, walking towards the elevator. “Hyunwoo!” He calls out, just to make sure that it is actually the brunette he’s looking for, and he isn’t disappointed. Hair still short, bronzed skin still slightly unshaved, Hyunwoo beams as Hyungwon walks over towards him. 

“Hey–” He begins, but is cut off as Hyungwon grabs the back of his neck and kisses him without any hesitation. Hyunwoo, pleasantly surprised, clasps his hands around Hyungwon’s lower back, pulling him close just as he did in the elevator. Passion and fervor is all the kiss consists of, and Hyunwoo follows Hyungwon’s eager lips as he pulls away a bit. They’ve attracted another crowd again, and Hyungwon shakes his head, chuckling lowly. 

Hyunwoo’s left breathless, eyes wide and shocked as Hyungwon grabs his hand, tugging him in the other direction, “Let’s take the stairs. We can make out on the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> MY NEW TWITTER IS @SHOWNUSTHIGH click on the link below TO COME TALK TO ME HEHE 
> 
> for het requests, i'm available on tumblr!!! recently received lovely requests and i'm a hoe for said requests IF ITS NOT OBVIOUS 
> 
> tell me what u think in the comments or reach out 2 me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shownusthigh) and maybe hmu on [ tumblr ](http://nashaloof.tumblr.com) if u wanna  
> also!! if u like what i do then buy me a cup of [ coffee ](https://ko-fi.com/punctualpizza) if u feel like it lol i take tea, coffee, pizza, or even smooches if ur willing to leave any HAHAHA


End file.
